A Weekend of Romance
by ZackMcdohl
Summary: yaoi Yuugi X Jounouchi. What happens when two best friends spend the weekend together, alone? Will true feelings be finally revealed? Longer than 1 chapter, but in progress.


Hey everyone!!! This is my first yaoi fic of Yuugi and Jounouchi. I think they're adorable together. This is actually my first fic EVER, so please don't be cruel. Plus if you don't like yaoi don't be flamers. Just get the hell out of my story and leave!! ahem anyway! This will be a continuing story so it'll be more than just 1 chapter. I owe special thanks to two of my friends who also have fanfic accounts. Well, i've talked too much. Enjoy!!  


  
A Weekend of Romance 

tick tick tick The clock ticked slowly as Yuugi sat in his physics class waiting for the bell.

"Just five more minutes", he muttered to himself.

Yuugi could hardly wait to hear the sound of the bell echo around the campus signaling the end of school.Today was Friday and he was anxious to meet his best friend, Jounouchi.Normally he wouldn't be so distracted and would jot down notes, but this was a special occasion.

Yuugi's grandfather was leaving town due to a matter of business concerning the Game Shop.Grandpa didn't like the idea of Yuugi being home alone all weekend, so he gave the boy permission to invite Jou to spend the weekend with Yuugi.The spiky-haired boy couldn't have been happier, he had practically skipped all the way to school. He thought about the situation.Would his best friend be able to stay the weekend? More importantly, would Jou even want to spend that much time with him?

For as long as Yuugi could remember, he's had very strong feelings for the blond boy.He didn't realize it at first, but soon, those feelings turned into love.Sadly, he knew his best friend didn't feel the same way.What could Jou possibly see in Yuugi?Jounouchi was an angel.Golden blond hair, honey-brown eyes that radiated kindness, and a smile that always made his whole day.

Just as he was thinking of what to say to his friend, the bell sounded the end of class.

Yuugi raced out of his class room and and went down the hallway with books in hand.Eventually, he reached the front of the school and headed straight towards the big oak tree.He decided he'd wait for his friend under the cool shade cast down from the tree.

After about five or ten minutes of waiting, he saw the most gorgeous sight walk out of the front gates. He saw his best friend, exiting the building, with a smile that made his heart melt.The blond spotted the other boy and waved, "Hey Yug'."

He calmly walked over towards the tri-colored haired boy and sat beside him in the shade.Jou shut his eyes and leaned his back against the tree.

Yuugi was staring at Jounouchi, with a far off look in his eyes. He looks so handsome. His blond hair, his breath takingly good looks, his lips...no!I shouldn't feel this way towards my best friend.' Jou opened his eyes and stared at the boy.

Jou tentively asked, "You alright Yug'? You seem awfully quiet today."

Yuugi snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Oh, it's nothing.I'm fine."

Suddenly, Yuugi remembered why he was there in the first place. He looked down at the floor and started twidling his thumbs, feeling very nervous. Well, it's now or never.' The boy stood up and edged himself closer to Jou. Jounouchi watched his friend with curiosity. "Jou?"

Yuugi felt a blush creep on his face. "Well, you see, my grandpa is going out of town this weekend.I'll have the whole house to myself, and it would be nice to have a helping hand around the shop so...i was wondering if, if..."

The poor boy was practically cherry red in front of Jounouchi. Jou stood up, put his arms around Yuugi, and gave him a hug.

This of course comforted Yuugi, and he hugged back, grateful towards his best friend.

As he felt his panic die down, Jou broke their hug and smiled at his friend. "Feel better?"Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Good. Now Yug', what was it you were trying to tell me?"

Yuugi took a deep breath and sighed. "I was wondering if...if you wouldn't mind spending the weekend with me, at my house?" The boy had a nervous smile as he tried to decipher his friend's expression. The blond was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do ya even have to ask? I'd love to go!" At that moment, Yuugi felt his heart flutter. "Great!" was all he managed to say, but he gave his friend a huge grin.

Jou spoke, "Tell ya what Yuugi. I'll rush over to my house and get my stuff, then I'll meet you at the Game Shop. Sound like a plan?"

The small boy was trying his best not to just tackle his friend with a hug.

"Ok, I'll head over to the Game Shop then.See ya later."

"Ok, see ya."

Jou strode towards his house wondering which cards he should bring to duel Yuugi.

As Yuugi walked towards the Game Shop, he couldn't stop grinning.

awww, how cute. I just adore Jou X Yuugi , we all know who's the dominant one in that relationship.lol. wink welp, PLEASE review my fic and give me constructive feedback on my writing. Don't just say "It sucks." Give me something to help me improve. Chapter 2 will be coming up soon, so thanks for reading!! Come back for chapter 2. D


End file.
